Jafar
Jafar Muhijhuno is one of the major villains in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, serving within the ranks of the Hellfire Organization as one of the Co-Dragons directly under Maleficent's command. First appearing in "The Journey", his role in the story remains largely the same, only slightly expanded on to make him a bigger threat to the Keyblade Wielders. He is the royal vizier of Agrabah. Two-faced and cunning, Jafar seeks the demise of Aladdin and to rule as sultan of the desert kingdom. Story In Between The Keyblade Wars and Birth of A New Era Long after the worlds had been split apart by the devastation of the Keyblade War and the breaking of time, many of those worlds had managed to recuperate from their wounds and rise again stronger than ever. One of those worlds was the desert kingdom of Agrabah, where the descendants of Solomon and the first Hamed had managed to become great heroes and sultans of this prosperous land themselves. However, the descendants of their original advisers did not turn out as famed or appreciated as they would have hoped. In fact, thanks to centuries of ridicule, hatred, and dabbling in dark magic, they had become the enemy their ancestors had long since fought to overcome. Jafar, the subject of our origin story, was born the twin brother of Nasira and the only son of an old slum lord and his wife, Ulima the Healer. Now the slum lord held dominion over a large corner of Agrabah's black market, and it was Jafar's intent to one day succeed him with a higher position and greater control over Agrabah. However, when Jafar stole a royal guard's sword and showed it to his father with hopes of admiration over his deed, his drunkard father instead reacted by angrily trying to drown the youth, only to simply kick him and his sister out of the house to fend for themselves. The two were angry at their father for leaving them to their fate and so sought vengeance against him, eventually discovering the secret hut of the evil sorceress Amara. They begged for her to teach them magic so that they would become powerful enough to exact vengeance on their father, although Amara told the young children that they were not worthy to take on such dangerous trials to learn her craft, it was Jafar who argued otherwise that they were. Reluctantly, Amara took the two on as her apprentices, teaching them for many years as Destane had did to her about the art of dark magic and of the Great Evil. It was during their adult years that Jafar and Nasira were given their final test to prove how far they would go to become the true masters of dark magic they wanted to be. Nasira was assigned to kill a large amount of civilians and then resurrect their corpses as ghouls under her command, while Jafar was given a subtler task of poisoning Alik, an old friend of his from childhood. Both succeeded in their missions, but Nasira was caught in the act of sending out her ghoulish minions to attack the public by a young palace guard named Razoul, and she was forced to flee Agrabah to save her skin, abandoning both Amara and Jafar in the process. With Jafar being the only remaining apprentice under her tutelage, Amara gleefully took him on as her partner in crime, using her evil magic to influence the guards into letting Jafar into the palace as her spy to keep tabs on the new Sultan Hamed, even going so far as to eliminate Hamed's cousin, Mirza, when he began to suspect the truth out of the new employee's mission. Together, the two wicked scoundrels began concocting the familiar evil scheme from the original film to take over Agrabah with the powers of the Djinn on their side and become the most powerful sorcerers in their world. Around this time, Jafar happened upon a parrot named Iago squawking in the marketplace, and sensed that the bird had been enchanted and given sentience far beyond any animal he had encountered before. He immediately purchased the parrot, who shared his devious mind, and was eternally grateful to Jafar for freeing him - the two formed a strong bond, and saw each other as equals...much more than they did with Amara, who Jafar had correctly guessed would eventually backstab him and keep all the power for herself when their evil plan had come to fruition. So, he simply decided to backstab her first and continue the plan all by himself. One night, as Amara and Jafar toasted to the inevitable success of their plan, the wily snake gave to his former mistress a cup of drugged wine, which, when she drunk from it, put her under a heavy sleep. With Amara fast asleep from the drugging, Jafar immediately made his move and used a nearby snake-shaped staff that Amara had once used in her daily spell-teaching courses to siphon her off all her magic and transfer it into the staff and partly into his own being. With all her magic gone, Amara had only a brief second to wake up before Jafar pulled a dagger, the same one he would later try to use many years later on Aladdin, and stabbed her to death in the heart, claiming to her as she gasped her last breaths that he was simply giving her a reward for helping him become the man he was today..."Your eternal reward..." With Amara dead and her magic now part of Jafar's own being, the evil sorcerer would later find out about the evil faerie, Maleficent, from Amara's history scrolls and ally himself with her in the hopes of pulling the same deeds he did to Amara on her sometime in the future. Birth of A New Era Because of Jafar being one of the first recruits of the Separatist Movement, but taking care not to reveal his involvement due to wanting to keep a good image with the Sultan, he was around to take part in the meetings discussing the status of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Michael's journeys across the worlds to halt their plans. Jafar later joins the other villains in the Battle for the Keyblade Graveyard, taking on the form of a giant cobra with some borrowed magic to attack Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura before losing to them and retreating to the background to bear witness the final events of the conflict and the sundering of the Christ-Blade. Following the defeat of Darth Vader thanks to the united efforts of Obi-Wan and Padme, Jafar and the other surviving members of the Separatist Council retreat to the Forbidden Mountains to bear witness to Maleficent's back-up plan for taking control over the worlds: if they help her find the legendary Silver Imperium Crystal and the rest of the princesses of heart, she will give them the powers to control the Darkhearts to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Accepting her offer as the others do, Jafar receives a page from Dooku and Marwoleath's report to better understand and control the Darkhearts as he and the other villains carry out Maleficent's scheme for the next 10 years. The Journey Jafar is first seen in the modern era, convening with the rest of the Hellfire Organization's leading council on the discovery of two new Keyblade wielders that they could manipulate into unwittingly helping them along their plan, namely Taran and Mozenrath, the latter of whom had been found in Jafar's homeworld of Agrabah, not to mention the search for the Silver Crystal producing lackluster results; that is to say, nothing at all. This leads to Jafar slowly getting exasperated with his continued chafing under the evil faerie's dominion, and desiring more than ever the Genie's lamp to use its power to overthrow the leadership and rule the cosmos himself. To do this, he uses his alchemical knowledge to carve a Black Crystal which will help him locate the lamp as well as the Silver Imperium Crystal. Instead, he finds out the Crystal had in fact been shattered into 7 rainbow crystals and scattered all over the worlds over a thousand years ago by King Triton and Queen Athena during the climax of the Keyblade War. Deciding to keep this truth to himself to have an edge over his so-called queen in the hunt for the Crystal, Jafar began hunting down the reincarnations of several of the Great Demon Shadows to extract the Crystals from their hearts and mind-control them as sleeper agents for his eventual uprising. This included such noted figures as the Abomination, the Leader, the Absorbing Man, and John Clayton; but each one of them was defeated by Taran and his compatriots before they had a chance to truly make their mark on the world. Meanwhile, after nearly a decade of searching, Maleficent finally identified the remaining princesses to capture in order to finally unlock the path to Kingdom Hearts, and it just happened that one of those princesses was Hamed's young daughter, Princess Jasmine, who lived in Agrabah and had her pure heart bloom to perfection within the 10 years of searching. Jafar was thus given another task to bring Jasmine to Maleficent once he accomplished all of his other goals. Once back in Agrabah, Jafar, using his Kurozuishou, had managed to acquire the two halves of the fabled Golden Scarab Key from Hamed's late wife Scheherezade and the thief Gazeem. It was on one such dark night during a meeting with Gazeem that Jafar reforged the Scarab Beetle and had it show him the path to the Cave of Wonders. However, he was unable to retrieve the lamp after further delays that resulted in Gazeem's death, relating to a Diamond in the Rough. Undeterred, he returns to Agrabah, and upon learning from the Sultan that Jasmine doesn't wish to marry a prince, offered to help in exchange for the Sultan's familial sapphire ring, with hypnosis being involved. After departing, however, he makes it clear to Iago that he intends to usurp the Sultan's authority, though a quick mental reprimand from Maleficent reminds him not to rely too fully on the dark side, or else he may lose his heart. He later used the Sultan's ring to uncover the diamond in the rough at his laboratory, eventually identifying the individual necessary to access the Cave of Wonders: Aladdin. He then had the royal guards arrest Aladdin as a subtle means of recruiting him while also secretly summoning a Pot Centipede to distract the populace from the arrest, although he did not expect Jasmine to have accompanied him (she had escaped from the palace earlier to avoid having to find another Prince at her doorstep). Nonetheless, after being confronted by Jasmine, he lied about having executed Aladdin. With Jasmine temporarily out of the way of his plans, he then made his way to the dungeons and disguised himself as an old prisoner, offering to help Aladdin escape from the dungeons in exchange for aiding him in retrieving the lamp from the Cave of Wonders. After accepting the deal, they then made their way to the cave. After Aladdin was accepted in to retrieve the lamp, Jafar then promised the former's reward to be given upon his return. Once Aladdin returns with the lamp, Jafar after retrieving it, attempted to give Aladdin his "reward" (the eternal reward of death), but Abu bit him in the wrist. Unbeknownst to him until after the cave collapsed, Abu also stole the lamp from him before he bit him. Jafar then screamed in failure and frustration at the loss of the lamp. Afterwards, Jafar ended up reprimanded by the Sultan for executing a prisoner without his consultation (Jasmine had informed him earlier of Jafar's supposed execution of Aladdin), with Jafar swearing that it won't happen again. Although Sultan forgave Jafar instantly, Jasmine was still furious with him, and vowed to "get rid of him" once she eventually rises up as queen. The furious Jafar takes her threats to heart, fuming over the fact that not only has he lost the lamp, but is also in danger of losing his head should he fail to somehow take control of Agrabah. As he contemplates on the matter, Iago suddenly concocts a new plot, advising Jafar to take advantage of Jasmine's enforced marriage by marrying her, himself. Once he is legally dubbed sultan as a result, he can dispose of her father and deliver her to Maleficent unharmed as promised, ridding himself of his enemies and maintaining complete power. Jafar is enticed by the idea, and carries it through by using a fake provision in the law that would allow a royal vizier to marry a princess, as a means to "solve" the Sultan's problems of finding a suitor for Jasmine. The Sultan, for a number of reasons, is not keen on the idea, forcing Jafar to result to hypnosis. Before the power of the snake staff can take full effect, the Sultan is freed from his trance by the sounds of fanfare entering the city, which is revealed to belong to the flashy introductory parade of a visiting suitor, Prince Ali, accompanied by the disguised crew members of the Highwind. Jafar immediately sees Prince Ali as a rival for Jasmime's hand in marriage, and plots to secretly have him killed. That night, he orders the guards to kidnap Ali and ensure he's never found. When he returns to the palace, Jafar successfully hypnotizes the Sultan, forcing him to abide the marriage between the former and Jasmine. Jasmine refuses, declaring that she chooses Prince Ali, but Jafar explains that "Prince Ali left", until the prince suddenly reveals himself to be alive, and accuses Jafar of attempted murder. Jafar tries to cover his crimes by hypnotizing the Sultan into believing the former's claims, only to accidentally reveal the power held by his staff, which Ali destroys. The Sultan is freed, and Ali reveals Jafar's treachery. The furious Sultan tried to have the guards arrest Jafar, though he managed to escape with a smoke bomb and a swarm of Bandit Darkhearts, although not before glancing the lamp inside Ali's turban, eventually being able to deduce Ali's true identity. He then revealed this to Iago, and ordered him to steal the lamp from Aladdin, which he succeeded in the following day, though not before being confronted by Ursula over what will happen if he fails Maleficent for the last time. Jafar, observing the marriage announcement from his lab, then unleashed the Genie, making him the new master of the lamp, declaring his wish to become the sultan of Agrabah and show him the keyhole of his world. A hostile take over commences, with a demonized Genie destructively placing Agrabah's palace on a mountain top, with Jafar simultaneously declaring himself sultan to Jasmine and her father. After not receiving the respect he desired from the two royals, Jafar wishes to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, in order to strike fear into them, instead. When Ali tries to intervene, Jafar exposes the prince by revealing his true identity to be Aladdin to Jasmine as a form of humiliation, before banishing him, Abu, the carpet, and most of the Highwind Crew to the arctic to freeze to death. In the meantime, Jafar summons the Pot Centipede one last time to finish off the remaining heroes while he makes his exit with his captives. The pursuit of the wicked sultan-sorcerer leads our reunited band from the frozen Arctic to a merged conglomerate of the Cave of Wonders and the Sultan's Palace, which is guarded by a mind-controlled Tiger God. As the heroes deal with the Guardian, Jafar revels in triumph over having accomplished his goals, spending his idle time torturing the former sultan, until directing his attention to Jasmine, whom he wishes to become his queen instead of as a delivered trophy to the now furious Maleficent, after a first attempt to have her betroth to him willingly had failed. While Ugo claimed that Genies can't make people fall in love, the conversation was interrupted by Razoul dragging in the remaining Highwind Crew members, bound in chains. They claimed that they simply wished to pay tribute to Jafar's glorious reign over Agrabah through song, with Jasmine playing along with them to serve as the lead vocal. Too caught up in his own pleasure fueled by his stroked ego to realize this is a ruse, Jafar eventually discovers Aladdin trying to retrieve the lamp, merely inches away from the object at that point. Angered at the deception at hand, Jafar uses his magical abilities, as well as a forced Ugo by means of Merlock's Talisman on his lamp, to dispatch most of the combatants and get the lamp back in his hands. The wicked sorcerer then taunts Aladdin, Taran, and Ariel over how they are unable to stop him due to his great power, going on to reveal to the three heroes that the Keyhole to Agrabah is right above his throne in his grasp and that Jasmine is one of the legendary 10 Princesses of Heart needed to open the Final Door to Kingdom Hearts. Though the heroes are surprised at this turn of events, Aladdin is not deterred by Jafar's threats, taunting back at him that he's a "cowardly snake" afraid to fight for himself. Unfortunately, this proves to be a big error on Al's part as Jafar eagerly backs up the street rat's claims by willingly succumbing his heart to the dark side of the force, transforming into a giant demonic cobra. This new form proves to be even more of a threat to the gang due to its large size, poisonous fangs, and sickly green hellfire breath. Though Aladdin proves to be a valiant warrior, Jafar eventually overwhelms him by trapping the street rat within his coils. Threatening to crush him to death, Jafar taunts Aladdin's helplessness, claiming that he will never see his beloved princess again once the vizier's through with her. This proves to be the last straw for Jasmine, who had been magically trapped inside an hourglass when the battle began. Though earlier she had been panicking to think straight of a means to escape her growing sandy tomb, something inside just snapped and she instantly Exalted to her true destiny as Sailor Mars out of her desire to be reunited with the man who she had been through so much with. The Mars Crystal hidden in her slave crown was thus taken out and she used it to cut the glass, shatter it to escape, and make for the Transformation Pen that had materialized in the throne room floor. Within seconds upon Ugo's prodding, Sailor Mars had arrived and used her fiery magic to incinerate most of Jafar's Darkheart Bandits and burn Jafar's coils, freeing Aladdin from them. The street rat thus united his sword with those of Taran, Ariel, Mulan, and Jasmine, throwing the blade deep into the cobra's heart, wounding the monster and causing it to spark black lightning in pain as it slowly shriveled and darkened into a black shadow. Jafar lamented his fate at how he could be defeated by a pack of filthy street rats, with Aladdin putting more salt in the wound by claiming that Jafar was never really as powerful as he wanted to believe, as the Genie is still more powerful since he gave Jafar his power in the first place. Realizing what Aladdin says is true, Jafar's lust for power and desire to reverse his impending Darkheart-assimilation prompts him to use his final wish to become an all-powerful genie. Ugo reluctantly grants the wish, and Jafar is turned into a monstrous genie with blood-red skin—subsequently seizing control of the cosmos and declaring himself ruler of the universe. However, Aladdin notifies Jafar that the power of a genie comes with a price, revealing that the evil genie is now equipped with his own black lamp prison, which quickly begins to suck him inside. Jafar tries to escape by grabbing onto Iago's tail feathers, but to no avail, merely dragging the panicked Iago to imprisonment alongside him. Foiled and trapped by his own greed, Jafar's magic over Agrabah and its inhabitants are undone, and peace is restored within the kingdom. Jafar's lamp is left in Aladdin's possession, who hands it over to Genie, who sends the lamp flying to the Cave of Wonders, where the bickering Jafar and Iago would be forced to remain, as prisoners, for at least 10,000 years. Later on, back at the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent and her remaining Generals converse about Jafar's chances against the Highwind-Moonlight Alliance; Hades states his belief that the vizier might have triumphed if Oswald had been there to support him. Maleficent argues otherwise to this statement, claiming that even if the others had intervened beforehand, it would still had not been enough as Jafar was "beyond help, consumed by his own greed for power and the hatred that burned from a lack of that same desire." However, Jafar's transformation did provide them with ample opportunity to free him before the sun set on Walpurgis Nacht so that he might contribute his cosmic abilities towards opening the Door alongside the hearts of the Senshi-Princesses. Not to mention the fact that he had been keeping the Kurozuishou and knowledge of the existence of the Rainbow Crystals, which meant he had more use than what he had seemed to be. To ensure Jafar's continued service to the Organization, Maleficent sends Pete and Diablo to the location of the Cave of Wonders to fetch his lamp at once, a spell cast over them both to allow them access into the cave without being escorted out the hard way. Once they find the lamp, the two scoundrels make sure to keep it from being rubbed prematurely by placing it in a knapsack and immediately boarding a vessel to head back to the Forbidden Mountains. Maleficent is thus handed the lamp and rubs it, freeing Jafar and Iago from their prison, with the evil Ifrit immediately wanting to head back to Agrabah and kill Aladdin out of vengeance for his hurt ego, though Maleficent forces him to obey her commands lest she feed it to the Darkhearts like what should have happened earlier. Reluctantly, Jafar agrees to his mistress' command, though he is quick to remind her that he has more than enough power than she'll ever have, and if she tests his patience, she'll soon be surprised by what she can live through. The genie thus remains by Maleficent's side for the remainder of the adventure, serving as a voice of criticism and ambition to the faerie's plans, while also plotting himself to seize power and get himself freed from the lamp's curse. However, to his credit, he is suspicious of the Wiseman's growing influence over the plan to gather the remaining Princesses of Heart and forge the Dark Keyblade to open the Keyhole of the Forbidden Mountain, believing that the old cloaked holy man may be plotting his own rise to power before he can, but says nothing as he intends on catching Wiseman off guard. After the heroes are split apart at the gates of the Forbidden Mountain, Jafar takes extra time to taunt Jasmine at how he's finally gotten her in his clutches, that he intends to make her beloved Aladdin suffer for his trickery, and she will soon follow once her heart has been properly utilized for the ceremony. He and Iago thus present for when Maleficent commands the Princesses' hearts to reveal the supposed Final Keyhole, crowing in triumph with the other villains, though once word spreads on how Taran has defeated Ellidyr and is now heading up the stairs along with the other heroes, Jafar angrily storms off to severely incapacitate Aladdin for revenge, engaging in one final dialogue against his enemy just before the battle truly commences. The vizier-jinn uses his newly upgraded genie magic to battle against Aladdin, but finds that he can not fire a single killing shot as much as he wants to, forcing him to use other damaging spells to try and wound Al to the point where someone else can finish him off for him. Instead, Jafar is beaten again by Aladdin somehow channeling his Shitennou ability of Purity and Comfort to defeat the super sorcerer, forcing him to retreat into the Castle Chapel with the other villains to try and recooperate from his wounds. Just before he can order Iago to take him back into the lamp and retreat to fight another day, Jafar is ambushed by the Wiseman, now possessing Oswald into the form of the Horned King, and is stabbed by the Dark Keyblade, forcibly transforming once more into a giant cobra, this time pure black and blood red in color and steaming with the powers of darkness under the Horned King's control. The cobra joins the other transformed villains in attacking the heroes before he is stabbed in his head by Aladdin's sword, distracting him long enough for the thief prince to suck him and Iago back into the lamp, intending to throw it away just as before, but it is simply snatched away by the Horned King, who takes time out to taunt the dying villains, especially Maleficent, for believing that they were in control of the plan when it is clearly him who was pulling the strings the whole time. The lich thus keeps the black lamp in his possession for a good while, making sure to keep Jafar and Iago constantly asleep to ensure their loyalty under his control, and using the stolen amulet from his secret partner Merlock to be able to use the lamp's power without wasting all three of the required wishes. This allows the Horned King to unleash a greater plague of darkness upon Agrabah, spearheaded by two powerful gods he freed for this occasion, namely Sekhmet and Amuk Moonrah, both of whom are just as powerful as Jafar in his genie state, if not more so. Jafar himself is ultimately unleashed in his satanic genie form during the final battle of Bald Mountain to serve as one of many dark shadows assisting the Horned King in battling against the combined Highwind Crew-Princess of Heart alliance, distracting them long enough for him to get to the gates of Tartarus, and unleash what he had hoped would be the supreme amount of darkness cultivated from all the world hearts he had sacked in order to generate such a wave. Instead, the Horned King is vanquished by the true source of all creation, light, which had risen up from the lost worlds thanks to the hopes and dreams of all the inhabitants of the surviving worlds. Jafar is among the dark shadows who are zapped by the massive light wave of Kingdom Hearts, breaking him free from the Horned King's control, but only long enough for him to get sucked back into the lamp yet again and launched into TOWIAA only knows where... The Chain of Memories/Reversed Awakenings When the Dark Door was closed for good and TOWIAA released to use His power to restore the worlds back to normal, many of the worlds' inhabitants were accidentally displaced on new worlds that were connected to their homes by origin, all according to NOS-4-A2's plans to recreate the first adventure to lull Taran into a false sense of repeated security. Among the displaced travelers was the lamp of Jafar containing the Ifrit and Iago, which ended up in the world of Baghdad, in the camp of the barbarian tribe of One-Eyes, who, due to their warlike nature, had no use for it and simply kept it as a trophy in King One-Eye's throne room, unaware of its true power. The evil Jinn-Giant half-breed sorceress Jadis, who had assembled the BlackFrost Organization in the wake of Maleficent's demise, found out the lamp's new location from the whispers of her Boggle servants, and, desiring one of Maleficent's old generals to rejoin her army, sent the vizier of the Golden Land, ZigZag, on a mission to go to the camp of the One-Eyes and negotiate for the lamp's peaceful surrender in exchange for giving them the three Golden Orbs which protected Baghdad from enemy invaders. At first, King One-Eye was unimpressed with ZigZag's magical negotiations and had him executed by alligator pit, but after the vizier proved his worth by taming the beasts, he relented and gave the lamp to ZigZag to use its power to help the One-Eyes conquer the Golden Land. However, the sneaky vizier wanted the element of surprise on the heroes, and waited until the climactic battle before he revealed Jafar's lamp and reawakened the monstrous Ifrit from within, much to the horror of Aladdin, Jasmine, and Ugo. Because his genie form can't directly kill Aladdin due to its inherent limitations, and since he can't actually travel outside of close proximity of the lamp, he persuades ZigZag to do it for him, transporting the gang into a memory simulacrum of the Cave of Wonders' deepest chambers to stage their battle. In the end, Zigzag and One-Eye are slain by Tack the Cobbler, Taran, and Sailor Mars, but Jafar takes the opportunity to have the also freed Iago carry the lamp and retreat to fight another day. The vizier thus presents himself before Jadis in the ruins of her Ice Palace and pledges his support in rebuilding the Hellfire Organization, though already he begins plotting to take control for a future date. When Oswald and Mickey travel through the basements of Castle Oblivion in memory simulacra of worlds they had previously traversed in to help Oswald cleans his soul of the horrid actions he had taken in the past, Jadis sends Jafar to confront the treacherous rabbit in the memory version of Agrabah, where the Ifrit-Vizier taunts Oswald over the mutual connection to the Dark Side of the Force and the actions that the rabbit had done while influenced by Maleficent and the Horned King's advice. This leads to Oswald fighting Jafar with the latter in a souped-up version of his Powerful Sorcerer form, this time in a replica of the Sultan's darkened throne room. Again, Jafar is defeated, and he sucked back into the black lamp, this time for good as Iago refuses to help his master escape, having become frustrated by his owner's cruel treatment and being taken for granted, so after having a bitter argument, Iago helped Oswald throw the lamp far into the distance back to Agrabah and joined him on his quest for redemption. A Year of Misery Although Jafar does not physically appear in this episode, he is mentioned by Pete during the meeting in the ruins of Villains Vale, as the fat oaf wishes to recover the vizier's lamp so that he may free him and return him to the ranks of the Hellfire Organization so as to add his considerable might to Pete's plans for universal domination. To accomplish this, Pete sends Merlock and Dijon to the Agrabah deserts to locate the lamp by any means, but after Merlock betrays Pete upon instead finding the lamp of Ithnan and using his wishes to become a feared adversary in his own right, Pete is forced to search for Jafar's lamp himself, but is thwarted by the efforts of Miklos and Fanny Cottontail. An Empire of Dreams (Plot from Return of Jafar, is freed by Abis Mal during the great Villain resurrection at Yen Sid's tower, serves as the starscream to Maleficent, later backstabs the faerie during the battle of Toontown to join Dominion XIII alongside his personal faction, has Cruella serve as his emissary/negotiator between the Dominion Leadership, has a mirror duel against Sailor Mars complete with expose of true self similar to that of Ursula/Vanessa, slain during the battle of Agrabah, revived by Asajj Ventress and the Nightsisters only as far up to his vizier/sorceror state, forcibly mind-controlled by Doom Phantom to serve as a minion in the final arc) Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade The Second Trilogy With the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the final sealing of the Christ-Blade, the forces of darkness were dealt a serious blow with many of the survivors, Jafar included, being sent by the newly established King Mickey of Disney-Land to a desolate asteroid prison out of the mercy in his heart in the hopes that one day their descendants will learn from the mistakes of their elders and rejoin society with hearts of light. Nonetheless, the survivors of the original Hellfire Organization refused to back down so easily, and over the course of many years, built up their forces anew in the shadows by gathering into themselves the harmful energies of the asteroid isle, eventually forging a new Hellfire Organization with the aim of invading the worlds and taking their revenge on their hated enemies. Jafar, in particular, now that he no longer has any of his sorcerer or genie magic coursing through his veins, has now started secret treasure expeditions with the remaining members of the 40 thieves, having Abis Mal run a antique shop as a front while also looking for any possible dark artifact that could restore the power and glory that were lost from him long ago. In the meantime, he has eloped with Queen La of Opar, and their son, Jamal, has been sent on a back-up mission to seduce Aladdin's daughter Nadia into giving him the throne and at least giving his parents their title back as Sultans of Agrabah. Appearance and Personality Jafar is a tall, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing, always seen carrying his gold, ruby-eyed, cobra scepter to supplement his magical powers. Jafar wears black robes that reach the ground overtop a red-violet garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. Jafar has a twisted, black goatee and a faint mustache, as well as grey eyeliner. He sports a distinctive black mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it. More red-violet cloth hangs from the mitre, draping over Jafar's shoulders. When Jafar takes up Aladdin's challenge to confront him personally instead of hiding behind magical tricks, he magically transforms himself into a giant cobra with black and orange scales, red eyes, slit-like pupils, and red stripes on his back. His voice also raises to a shrieking, high-pitched, hissing tone. Once Jafar makes his third lamp wish, he takes on a form resembling Genie himself, with some differences. Jafar's skin becomes blood red, his ears become pointed, his right ear gains a gold piercing, his hair becomes tied in a topknot, and his eyes become completely yellow. He retains his red-violet sash and his five-fingered hands gain short, black claws. He also grows significantly in size. Jafar is very cool and calculated, yet vicious and an amoral sorcerer who Maleficent regarded as "Beyond help. Consumed by his own greed and hatred." He is seen in a mostly cool manner, yet is easily angered. He is sly, ruthless, and arrogant, ignoring Maleficent's warning about keeping his heart open to chaos energy for too long, simply replying "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary". Nonetheless, he was one of the more loyal members of the Hellfire Organization, doing everything in his power to further Maleficent's goals despite his overriding interests in enslaving Jasmine to his own will. In fact, when the evil faerie is surrounded by a swarm of Cauldron-Born, Jafar has the opportunity to leave her be and save his own skin, but instead, he chooses to stay and uses his powers to annihilate the undead skeletons in order to save Maleficent, though he claims it was simply to let her live so that he could have a later opportunity to stab her in the back when she least expects it. Abilities - Boss Strategy Boss Music: Squirming Evil (1st Form - The Journey), The Deep End (Cobra Form - The Journey), Destiny's Force (Final Form - The Journey), The Fight for My Friends (The Chain of Memories), Tension Rising (Fake Jasmine Form - An Empire of Dreams), The Encounter (Final Form - An Empire of Dreams) Gallery Jafar old.png|Jafar disguised as an old prisoner Sultan jafar.jpg|Jafar ascended to the throne of Sultan by his first wish Jafar Snake.jpg|Jafar in his Giant Cobra form Jafar (Satan Mode).jpg|Satan Jafar, a new Demon Lord in the process of ascending Jafar (GAVillain design).JPG|Jafar in his fourth uniform, signifying his status as an Ifrit Jafar (Satan Mode - Awakened).jpg|Jafar's Final Form - Satan Awakened Jafar (KH - Dreams of Destiny) by theblazinggecko.jpg|Jafar's Darkheart form, courtesy of the Horned King's Keyblade Ghost of Jafar.JPG|The Ghost of Jafar, a result of his Dark Mode being obliterated in combat Jafar (OUATiW - Animated).JPG|An animated rendition/what-if for Jafar's OUAT incarnation Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:The Magi Council of Agrabah Category:Djinni Category:Darkness Users Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Separatists Category:Staff Wielders Category:Nobility Category:Jafar's Faction Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:Snakes Category:Jafar's Dominion XIII Alliance Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction